TMNT Hardships
by NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: After the death of their brother, Mikey's family begins to fall apart. Until a mysterious turtle tot enters their lives and changes everything. Secrets will be revealed. And brothers will either rise or fall. Warning: Character death. Brotherly fluff. Strictly no T-cest. Possible OC's. Please Read and Review


**Prologue**

The air was cold and the city was quiet. Four brothers raced across the roof tops. Patrolling the city for any signs of danger, as they do every night. The leader, Leonardo, was in the lead. Followed by his three brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. As the turtles continued, Leonardo sense a dark presence and signalled his brothers to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Raph asked in a hushed voice. The way Leo's body had stiffened and how he was looking around, Raph guessed Leo had sensed trouble.

"We're not alone..." Leo said. Suddenly an army of ninja's erupted from the shadows and surrounded the turtles. On instinct, the turtles drew out their weapons. "Foot Clan." Leo hissed.

The Foot ninja charged at the turtles from all sides and just like that a battle broke out. The Foot ninja outnumbered the turtles greatly. And these just so happened to be foot bots. Created by the Kraang for Shredder's army. The Foot bots were much more lethal than any regular Foot ninja. They fought more advanced and they were harder to defeat.

Leo and Raph were working side by side to destroy the foot bots. It was easier for them because they had blades. Donnie fought the Foot bots with Mikey. They had just taken out several bots when Donnie felt a sharp pain in his neck. Grabbing whatever had stuck into his neck he yanked it out. But it was too late. The needle had already emptied its contents into his bloodstream.

Donnie automatically became dizzy. Mikey looked over at him through the corner of his eye to see why he had stropped fighting. Donnie dropped the needle and grabbed his head as pain surged through him. The Foot bots were on him in a second. Driving him closer and closer to the edge of the building. Mikey shouted after his brother and tried to get to him. Donnie winced and grunted as the Foot bots delivered punch after punch. Kick after kick. he had lost his weapon sometime in the fight but he didn't remember dropping it.

Mikey viciously fought the Foot bots around him and was moving towards his brother, He could see Donnie more clearly now. Donnie was looking in his direction. Their eyes locked and Mikey could see the terrified look in his brothers eyes as he was pushed helplessly closer to the edge.

Donnie stumbled and almost lost his balance. His breathing hitched in his throat and he began to struggle to breathe. Whatever was in that needle mustn't be good. the world spun around him and he didn't even see the sword coming at him. The blade pierced through his plastron and into his stomach. Donnie let out a sharp gasp of pain. His knees buckled under him.

Mikey's eyes widened when he saw the Foot bot stab Donnie's stomach area. His heart nearly stopped when his brother went down.

_"DONNIE!" _Mikey screamed and sprinted through the Foot bots in blind rage. e furiously destroyed all the Foot bots surrounding his now injured brother. Once the Foot bots were all destroyed Mikey knelt down beside Donnie. He winced when he saw the blood oozing out of the wound. The sword was still punctured in his plastron. "Donnie, please. Stay with me." Mikey fought to control his tears. He gently lifted his brothers head off the ground.

"M-Mikey?" Donnie managed to say, Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Did we win?"

That tore it. Mikey had tears dripping down his cheeks now. Mikey glanced around to see Leo and Raph destroying the last few bots. "Yes Donnie..we did..." Mikey whispered.

"Are you h-hurt?" Donnie rasped out.

Mikey choked back his tears and carrassed Donnie's head. "I'm alright."

"G-good...and Leo and Raph?"

Mikey looked over his shoulder at his brothers. They were talking but they felt Mikey's eyes on them and looked over. Mikey was blocking the wound from their sight but they still saw the pain Donnie was in. Quickly they ran over. Their eyes widened when they saw the sword punctured in Donatello's stomach.

"Oh...god. Donnie." Raph whispered and knelt down on the opposite side of Donnie from Mikey.

Leo had a look of shock and fear in his eyes. He bent down beside Donnie and placed a hand gently on his cheek. "Donnie..."

"I'm okay L-Leo...It d-doesn't hurt t-too bad..." Donnie said and gave a weak smile.

"Damn it Donnie your not okay!" Raph snapped.

Out of nowhere , a shuriken was thrown and embedded itself in the roof next to Mikey's leg. Mikey's head shot around, his eyes widening to see they had been surrounded by Foot bots.

"We got to get out of here." Leo growled.

"What about Donnie?" Mikey asked.

Leo thought for a moment. If they moved Donnie he may feel a lot more pain then what he was in now. Or he might lose a lot more blood But if they didn't then the Foot would finish him off. Most likely making it a slow and painful death. Leo looked at Donnie's wound. Realizing that there was absolutely no way to help his brother. Either way...Donnie is going to die...Leo knew it was a hard choice. But he had to protect his other brothers. Recalling what Master Splinter had said all those months ago. "_Leonardo, the only thing that matters is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice...or who."_

Leo looked at all his brothers in turn. It may be too late to save Donatello...but he could save Raph and Mikey at least. Leo took in a big breath before raising his head to his brothers. He looked down at Donnie. "Donnie...I'm sorry..." He looked up at Raph and Mikey. This was the hardest decision he has ever had to make but he barely had a choice. "Guys..." Leo took a deep breath. "Leave him."

Mikey and Raph's eyes widened in shock. Donnie tried to turn his head but winced in pain. "Wh-what?" Donnie rasped out.

"I said leave him!" Leo snapped. "We have to get out of here."

"You...you can't be serious Leo..." Raph gaped.

"We can't leave him here." Mikey snapped.

"N-no..." Donnie spoke this time. "Leo...is right. I'll just slow you down."

Donnie..." Mikey whispered. "No..."

Donnie let out a shuttering sigh. "Mikey...yyou know I c-can't be h-healed. I'm already being...pulled away..."

"DOnnie...I don't understand," Mikey sobbed. He looked up. The Foot bots had not moved. They were waiting. And Mikey knew what they were waiting for.

"Mikey..." Donnie said, drawing Mikey's attention back to him. "My time is n-nearly over."

"No.." Mikey gasped. "You...you can't. Please Donnie. You can't die. I need you. I can't imagine what it would be like without you."

"I don't have long M-Mikey. can I t-tell you something?" Donnie sighed. he winced in pain. "I'm sorry...A-all of y-you. I sh-should have..._AUGH_!" Donnie panted hard.

"Donnie?!" Mikey gasped, Raph and leo watched sadly as Donnie's breathing became more shallow. "Donnie?"

"M-Mikey...I l-love you. All of you. Don't l-let my d-death break you apart." Donnie said.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked. Trying to be strong for his brother.

"I should h-have t-told you be-before." Donnie winced. "Y-you know...when we were s-separated through...time and sp-space?"

"Yeah. When the Ultimate Draco dude used the time scepter and The Damyo's war staff on us...you never told us where you went. And you stayed in your lab like for a full month setting up extra security around the lair." Mikey recalled.

I...went to...the futire." Donnie started. "I...saw all of you...but..." Donnie stopped and went into a weak coughing fit. Blood splattered onto his chest. "You...hated...each other...because of...m-me."

Donnie closed his eyes and lay still. Mikey shook his brother gently. "Donnie? Still with us bro?"

Donnie's eyes opened to slits. "I'm still here...just...want to sleep..."

"Donnie no..." Raph whispered.

"Donnie? What you were saying...why would we hate each other because of you?" Leo asked. His calm voice just a little too calm for Mikey. How on earth could Leo stay this calm when their brother was dying?!

"I don't know...why...but Mikey said, the future Mikey...said I abandoned you...Maybe...this is what he meant..." Donnie whispered. "Maybe because I was too w-weak to survive..."

"What?!" Mikey gasped, interrupting Donnie. "No...Donnie..." Donnie was still. His eyes closed. His chest barely moving.

"Promise me? You won't...hate each other..." Donnie said weakly.

"I promise." Mikey sobbed. "Raph and leo promise too."

Donnie sighed as if a great relief was taken off his shoulders. "Th-thank you. I..love...y-you..." Donnie let out one last shuddering breath before laying still. His eyes closed slowly and his chest stopped rising and falling as his breathing faded away.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked. he shook his brother gently at first. When Donnie didn't respond he shook him harder. "Donnie no!" Mikey cried. He hugged Donnie's body closed and cried. "Please...no..."

raph felt tears riunning down his cheeks. He looked at Donnie's still body. Then at Mikey's crying form and back again. "We love you Donnie...always."

"Guys?" Leo said. Raph looked passed Leo. The Foot bots were finally advancing. rap took out his sai's and faced the foot bots.

Mikey never left Donnie's body. he took out his nunchucks and got into a defensive stance in front of his dead brother. No way to shell was he letting these foot creeps anywhere near his brother. Dead or not.

The Foot bots surrounded Raph and Leo. And more came at Mikey and Don. Mikey growled. These stupid Foot bots killed his brother. His best friend. Now they were going to pay! He swung his nunchuck at the first Foot bot. It easily grabbed the weapon and yanked it out of Mikey's grasp and threw it over the side of the building.

"Wha-?" Mikey gasped but recovered and swung his remaining nunchuck. It caught that one too. Yanking it away from Mikey and tossing it to join the other one. Mikey clenched his fists and threw a punch at the robots face. It stumbled back but then the other Foot bots surged forward. Moving around Mikey's attempts at punching or kicking them but all the while dealing blows of their own. One Foot bot kicked him from behind, sending him over the edge of the building. Mikey screamed and his hand shot out. he just barely grabbed onto the edge. His body slammed against the brick wall but he still hung on for dear life. Mikey pulled himself up so his elbows were on the roof. The rest of him still dangling over the edge as he panted to catch his breath.

Mikey gasped at what he saw. The Foot bots were dragging Donnie's body away. Mikey felt a surge of rage go through him and he hauled himself up onto the building. He ran towards the Foot bots that had Donnie.

_"MIKEY!" _Mikey stopped in his tracks at the sound of Raph's terrified scream. he turned and his eyes widened when he saw several Foot bots holding Raph. Raph's struggles were helpless against the Foot bots steal grip. Another Foot bot was in front of him. About to cut into him with a spinning bone saw. Turning his head to look for Leonardo he saw that Leo was pinned down to the ground with a Foot bot on top of him. The Foot bot had his hands around Leo's neck. Strangling him. Leo's eyes were wide and he kicked and gagged as he struggled for air.

Mikey looked back to Donnie being carried away. He took a deep breath and ran back to his brothers. First he kicked the Foot bot with the bone saw right at the one trying to strangle Leo. It let go as the other slammed into it. Leo took in a deep breath but ended up having a coughing fit. His coughs were hoarse and ragged as air filled into his oxygen deprived lungs. Leo rolled over onto his hands and knees. Gulping ion the precious air.

Mikey had already helped Raph in destroying the other robots. By that time the Foot had already taken Donnie's body. Mikey collapsed onto his knees and cried. he had failed to protect his brother. Now the foot had his brothers body. And it was all his fault.

Leo had recovered and signalled for Raph and Mikey to follow him. Raph told him to go on without them. Leo only nodded and jumped off the roof. Retreating into the sewers.

Raph went over to mikey, he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. Mikey was still sobbing when he suddenly gave Raphael a hug. Raph returned the hug and they both quietly mourned over their brothers death. Eventually Raph helped Mikey up and walked slowly to the lair.

* * *

Raph shoved Leo. His anger showed like a pizza stain on a white shirt.

"I can't believe you Leo!" Raph shouted. "How on earth could you suggest we leave him!"

"Raph there was nothing we could have done!" Leo yelled back. "His wound was too serious to heal! He would have died either way!"

"That doesn't mean we could just leave him there! Don't you think that Donnie deserved to go knowing we were there by his side?!"

"Raph..." Leo sighed. "It was either all or one. I didn't want to lose you and Mikey too. I didn't want to abandon Donnie, but what other choice was there?" suddenly leo regretted ever saying that.

"We would have at least stayed with him! And now they have him! Who knows what kind of sick experiments their going to do to him!" Raph argued.

"What's done is done Raphael! We just have to face it. Donnie's dead and there's nothing you can do about it!" Leo shouted and stormed out of the dojo.

Raph sighed and walked out. he stopped short when he heard sobbing in the kitchen. raph hurried over and looked in to see Mikey and Splinter. mikey was crying in Splinters arms. the old rat had tears in his eyes as well as he tried to comfort his son. Raph watched sadly. Images of his dead brother plagues his mind. But he had to stay strong for Mikey. It's what Don would have wanted.

Raph walked over to Mikey and Splinter. Seeing the, seemed to soothe some of his anger. but that didn't mean he wasn't still mad at Leo.

Mikey looked up as Raph stood by him. Raph froze when Mikey jumped at him and hugged him. His uncontrollable crying made Raph's heart ache. Raph returned the hug. Rubbing Mikey's shell to try and soothe him.

"I want Donnie back." Mikey sobbed into Raph's shoulder. Raph tightened his grip on mikey.

"I know," Raph whispered. "I miss him too..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So how was it? Please read and review. And I'll be working on this one in between my other Fanfictions which can be found on DeviantART. My username is NinjaTurtleGirl so just search me up and you can look at all my other Fanfictions that I probably won't put on .**

**Ninja is out. Peace out my little turtles. Please review. **


End file.
